The invention is related to the compressing of images. More specifically, the invention is related to the encoding of bits of coefficients of a transform of the image in common, from a most significant bit plane towards a least significant bit plane.
Among the encoding frameworks applying said common encoding of coefficient bits is the encoding standard JPEG2000 proposed by the Joint Photographic Expert Group (JPEG).
Common encoding of coefficient bits allows for truncating encoding at a truncation bit plane in order to meet a target bit rate.
But, such truncation comes along with the introduction of artefacts. Artefacts are impacting on the quality of the image as perceived by a user. The more significant the bit plane of truncation is, the more visible the artefacts are.
There is an ongoing effort for improving the perceived quality of images compressed with a fixed target bit rate.